The Winchesters and the Dovahkiin
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: What if the Dovahkiin and Paarthurnax came along when the Winchesters were hunting demons in the year of 2009, what if Sam Winchester met the legendary Dovahkiin and happened to fall for her. The legendary trio of Sam, Dean and Bobby meet Dovahkiin and Paarthurnax. I do not own the cast of SPN but I do own Alexis.


Dovahkiin,or if you do not understand the language of us Dov, Dragons is the Dragonborn. One special being in humanity will be chosen at the right time, Dovahkiin is when another living life force which is not a dragon, has the blood and soul of a Dova running through their veins. The Dovahkiin shall slay my brother, Alduin, in order to protect the mortal race, from the wrath of us Dov. The current Dovahkiin rests underneath my Viing, wing, the Dovahkiin of this modern era is a mere Jul, human, although I do believe that they have the potential to defeat Alduin.  
My name is Paarthurnax, I help aid Dovahkiins journey, teach her all about the Thu'um, there is one specific shout that Dovahkiin must learn, the Dragonrend shout. There is one odd thing about the current situation Dovahkiin is in, the year and the fellow Jul that reside in this current time, I believe the year is 2009, centuries have past, Jul have forgotten about us Dova, yet I still reside on my moutain. I have watched the world below slowly develop itself, I have seen many types of Jul, some fear me, others do not, many have even tried to slay me, and have failed, the world now has less forests, and more of the strange structures they call buildings. They proclaim that they are houses, in my eyes they ruin the natural Brii, beauty and flow of this Gol, Earth, metal machines on rubber wheels create so much noise. Dovahkiin said they were something called vehicles, and that there are many types of them, much like there is many types of nature,Rek, she also told me that there is three Jul she would like me to meet. They are all male, two of them share the same Brod, clan name, Winchester, as for the other, it would be Singer, I believe that Dovahkiin said that the Winchester are Zeymah, brothers, much like I and Alduin. The main difference being that unlike I and Alduin, they are not at war with each other, although they do quarrel often, like I and Alduin.  
I can feel the Dovahkiin moving under my Viing, soft ivory skin makes contact with my old leather Viing as she crawls out from underneath it, her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, stretching slightly.  
"Paarthurnax" Dovahkiin soft melodic voice rings through the light breeze, my ancient eyes lock onto her young hazel ones, it is hard to believe that a Jul as small as her has mastered the Thu'um.  
"Dovahkiin, what is it?" She walks over to me, placing a hand on the side of my face, as she looks over the horizon, something was troubling her, Dovahkiin usually tells me everything, she will this time too.  
"What if you don't like Sam, or Sam doesn't like you?" Sam, I believe that is the Jul that Dovahkiin has chosen to be her mate, her boyfriend, I remember her saying something about the three Jul being hunters, I'm not sure of what kind.  
"Then I shall find another mountain to hide on" I press my head into the palm of her hand, it was a reassuring gesture for her, hazel eyes seemed to light up as I did this, Dovahkiin was feeling slightly better, thanks to my words. "You said they Nir, hunt. What exactly do they Nir?"  
"They hunt demons" I smile when Dovahkiin says this, Jul hunting demons, what a strange thing to do. "And many other creatures or legends that are not supposed to exist"  
"Would they ever kill a Dov, if they had the chance?" Curiosity seeps through my voice as I clamber onto my usual perch, the one I have used for centuries. I can feel the young Dovahkiin clmabering up my back, then my neck, finally she finds peace between my horns, she stands up,using my horns for balance.  
"If you threaten them, I bet they'd find a way to" I laugh as she says this, the only Jul that would be capable of killing a dragon, is the Dovahkiin, with the Dragonrend shout to help.  
"I believe that would not be possible. They are not Dovahkiin like you" I hear her laugh, and say I'm aware of that, as my eyes focus on a black vehicle parking at the bottom of my cliff, three men step out,Dovahkiin seems to let out a small noise of excitement. She goes to jump of my head, forgetting the fact it's resting a few hundred feet above flat ground, in a swift movement,I catch her clothing between my teeth, slowly placing her back on the ground. "Be careful Dovahkiin" The three men begin to walk up the rocky path that leads to my home, the tallest of the three appeared to be the most excited, yet the nervous one of the group. As soon as they all arrived the tallest walked straight over to Dovahkiin, the shorter one who looked similar to him, stared in amazement as the tallest hugged Dovahkiin. The last of the group appeared to be wearing some sort of helmet, it was obvious that he was the oldest of the group, but wisest? Possibly...  
"Dean, Bobby" The tallest kept his arm around Dovahkiin waist, his eyes couldn't seem to fixate on Deans,nerves clearly getting the best of him. "This is my girlfriend...Alexis" He revealed the name of Dovahkiin, people never seem to call her by her given birth name. The eldest walked over to me, his eyes flashing in curiosity as he approached me, he didn't believe his eyes.  
"I am Paarthurnax, teacher and protector of Dovahkiin" I climb down from my perch, bowing my head respectively to the elder, his fleshy hands trace my scales.  
"A dragon, one thing I wasn't expecting"  
"Jul have lost belief in Dovah, dragonkind. What is your name Jul?"  
"I'm Bobby, and the two boys are the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean" Bobby signals towards the two men who were now in a deep conversation, Dovahkiin let out a small laugh every now and then, clearly their conversation was interesting and entertaining. "How the hell have people not seen you?!" Bobby shouts in shock, I rear my head back in a defensive manner, Dovahkiin runs over to me, afraid that I would hurt Bobby.  
"I create a storm, so that no Jul can enter my home. Jul have not noticed the storm, for none of them dare attempt to come up here."  
"Then how come we got up" Dean stood by Bobbys side, his arms folded across his chest, a small smirk playing across his lips,I couldn't help but chuckle at this.  
"I allowed you to enter, being friends of Dovahkiin"  
"What exactly is Dovahkiin?" Sam holds Dovahkiin close to him, it's obvious that he wishes to protect her no matter if he dies doing so. I lower my head down, so I can see Sam far better than above, fear clearly glints across his eyes as I do this, my size intimidating him slightly, as it would with any other Jul.  
"Dovahkiin, the blood and soul of a Dov, Dragon are trapped inside a Jul. It is Dovahkiins fate to slay Dova, Dragonkind, and learn the Thu'um. The Thu'um is the voice of Dova, such a powerful voice or shout, each one with it's own specific property. There are 20 Thu'um, one specific Thu'um is needed in order to slay the leader of the Dova army, my brother,Alduin. That is is the Dragonrend shout, such a shout gives Dovahkiin the ability to knock a dragon out of the sky"  
"And what if she dies!" Sam shouts in anger, standing in front of Dovahkiin protectively, his eyes tinted with pure hatred towards me. "You don't care about Alexis! You only care about the fact that she's this Dovahkiin"  
"That is a lie Jul!" I shout back defensively, how dare he make such a proposition, that I do not care for Dovahkiin, I will aid her in battle, teach her more about the Thu'um, help her with everything. "I will aid Dovahkiin through her darkest days, and protect her when the time comes for her to fight Alduin. I will not allow her to go through her fate alone, Dovahkiin will survive"  
"Why don't you call her by her name. Why is it just Dovahkiin?" Dean stands by his brothers side, Bobby takes a step forward, joining the line of Jul that separates me from the Dovahkiiin.  
"Yeah, why exactly do you do that?" Sam adds to his brothers point, his eyes still tinted with hatred, he really does love Dovahkiin.  
"I show a great respect towards Dovahkiin, in my eyes she should be called by her great name. But if you all wish of me to call Dovahkiin by her name, then I gladly will" Dovahkiin pushes her way towards me, a shocked look on all three Jul faces, she attempts to wrap her arms around my snout in a hug. I pull her close to me with a Viing, a scream escapes her lips, causing Sam to tense up, his eyes now reflecting fear of me hurting her.  
"Do it, call her Alexis" Sam breaks his anger with a cheeky smile, Dean and Bobby look over to him,they could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Alexis" Her name seems to roll of my tongue, I never thought I'd speak the name of the Dovahkiin,I never thought to, Alexis didn't mind being called Dovahkiin, maybe she did? But didn't tell me.  
"Paarthurnax" She replies in a whisper, the biggest smile on her face as she looks into my eye, this was a first for both of us. "Sam, thank you." Alexis walks over to Sam, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Dean snickers as he walks off with Bobby, back down the mountain path to their vehicle. I believe this is my time to leave, as Sam pulls Alexis close to him,their lips crashing together. With a flap of my viing, I take off into the skies, the storm which protects my moutain forms around the two lovers in their passionate embrace, I shall return in almost an hour, Alexis needs time to explain to Sam about what has just happened.


End file.
